


Far From Home

by Music_Boxx



Category: Impractical Jokers, the tenderloins
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4983430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Music_Boxx/pseuds/Music_Boxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Addie is starting a new life in Staten Island, worlds apart from her quiet life back in Erie. New faces, new accents, and best of all, nobody knows her history. Working at a bookstore part time isn't what Addie imagined her life to be, but meeting the ever charming Brian leads her into a life she couldn't have imagined before. Suddenly, things don't seem to be as black and white as they were, but one thing is certain, She's far, far from home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rooftop Gardens and Sunsets

I was sitting behind the counter of the bookstore, the clock ticking numbly away as I counted down the hours before my shift was over. My foot bobbed lazily as I watched a few people roam the store, browsing books and CDs, a few people sitting at the café next to the front counter. My coworkers were all chatting away on the other end of the desk, thick Staten Island accents bobbing through the air. Their accents sounded strange, compared to the ones I had heard only months before in Northwestern Pennsylvania.

I had moved out of Erie only months before, and I was still adjusting to the different accents here in Staten Island. I knew they were going to be different, but I hadn’t realized how drastic the change would be until I actually arrived. It sounded warped and garbled in my ears, at times making me cringe. I didn’t really have anything against the accents themselves, it was just the transition from the more Northwestern Pennsylvania accent I had grown up listening to. 

I listened to them chatter on for a while, not really retaining what they were talking about, when someone walked up to my register. I hopped off the stool I had been sitting on and stepped up to the counter.

“Find erry’thing a’ight?” I asked, sliding the books closer to me so that I could scan them. I heard the man chuckle from the other side of the counter, and looked up at him. “Wasso funny?” I asked, narrowing my eyes.

“Why are you talking like that?” He asked, his voice quiet, yet velvety. 

I rolled my eyes, a clearly exhausted sigh slipping past my lips. “I’m not from ‘ere,” I explained, continuing to scan his books and place them in bags. He leaned over the counter, managing to catch my eyes.

“Where are you from, then?” He asked, his voice thick and heavy with the same accent I’d been hearing for months.

“Erie, Pennsylvania, born’n raised. Jus’ moved out a few months ‘go.” I didn’t feel like going into much detail, but the man seemed genuinely interested, so I let the irritation slip away. 

“Oh, yeah, I’ve been there a few times, passing through to the ‘Burgh. Small place, it is,” He chattered, his eyes warm and inviting.

“You got no idea, bud,” I agreed, “Try livin’ there fer 28 years.” Memories of the small lakeshore town came flooding back, the water rippling in the summer sun, the small shops and towering trees, forests that would go on for miles and miles, cocooning the entire city. 

“What’s got you up in the big city, then?” He asked, picking up on my daydreaming. He could clearly see how fond I was of the place, and I guess that made him wonder why I left.

“Ain’t no jobs fer me there. Imma artist, all they got’s advertising bu’shit,” I ranted, rolling my eyes and finally handing him his books. “That’ll be 12.75,” I added, quickly taking his 20 and returning the change. Though when I gave him his money, he didn’t leave, like I thought he would. Instead, he continued to stand there, elbows on the counter, staring at me intently.

“An artist, eh? I wouldn’t mind seeing some of your stuff, sometime,” He said, winking slyly. 

I flushed, looking away to try and hide my red cheeks. “May’e, yeah,” I agreed, grinning a stupid grin that only made my cheeks brighter. “I’ll give ya my number,” I agreed, scribbling down the digits on the back of his receipt and handing it to him. “Gimme a ring, wouldya?” I nodded, watching him wink once more before leaving the door.

Shit. I didn’t even catch his name.

 

The rest of my shift seemed to crawl by, but my coworkers had gradually come over to chat with me. I don’t think I’ve ever spoken to them before, and their accents were much thicker up close. We spoke for a while, and though I mostly sat back and listened, I had a few good laughs with the other girls. 

My shift ended quicker than I thought, and I grabbed my bag from the break room before heading out, waving a quick goodbye to my coworkers. I walked down the bustling streets, still growing accustomed to the crowded sidewalks and blaring car horns. 

It was much quieter in Erie, I thought to myself, pushing my way into the lobby of my apartment building after a painstaking walk. The building I lived in wasn’t exactly high class, but I really couldn’t complain, either. It was small, but rather cozy, with only four floors and a rooftop garden. It was on the edge of the park, so during the evenings I enjoyed going up to the roof and looking down at the trees below. It gave me a break from all of the noise, and let me have time to think to myself. Not many people came up to the roof, but when they did, it always seemed easier to make small chat with them. I had grown close with all of the people in the apartment building, and I whenever someone would come up, I’d tell them stories about home, and how different it is, despite being only hours away.

I watched the park below, rethinking my day. I couldn’t stop replaying the scene with the handsome stranger, his beautiful brown eyes, his charming smile. My chest fluttered as I thought about him, but I still rolled my eyes at myself. Highschool all over again, I thought, chuckling as I looked back on those days. Everything was so complicated back then, with grades and tests and drama, and I was grateful for my seemingly simple life as a young adult. No drama, no tests, no problem, I thought, continuing on with my inner monologue, Just a lifetime of doing what I love. Though I wasn’t making big bucks on my art, I had a good feeling something would come along and break me out of this boring cycle. 

Something good was on the horizon. I could feel it.


	2. Can't Help Falling In Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got raunchier than I thought...
> 
> The song at the end is the Twenty One Pilots cover of Can't Help Falling In Love

I woke up early this morning, but I couldn’t recall any reason as to why. I sat and gazed at the ceiling for a while, passing the time by counting each little speck on the tiles. It was something my history teacher told us to do when we finished our tests, just so we wouldn’t talk. Naturally, as fourth graders would, we all did it, but I guess I just never grew out of it. It wasn’t until I heard loud banging and extensive cursing when I got out of bed, dragging my feet across the shaggy carpet floor of my apartment to the front door. I unlocked my door and opened it a crack, expecting to see someone carrying a massive amount of boxes trying to grab their keys, but instead, I came face to face with the man I met at the bookstore, his face flushed and arms full of suitcases.

 

“Oh, hey!” he huffed, his arms visibly shaking from the weight of the suitcases. “Didn’t expect to see you here!”

 

I stared at him for a moment, even rubbing my eyes to double check that he was real. “Waddya doin ‘ere? You know what time it is?” I complained, leaning against the door so that I wouldn’t collapse with exhaustion.

 

“I know, I know, but my roommate kicked me out, and I thought that my old friend still lived here, but I guess not,” He explained, starting to back away. “I’ll get out of your hair,” He said, struggling to turn around with all of his things without making a huge mess.

 

 _Of course…_ I thought to myself, rolling my eyes so hard I gave myself a headache. “Ge’ in ‘ere,” I called, swinging the door open all the way and going out to help him with his bags.

 

He swung around, clearly not caring about the noise he made, his eyes wide with disbelief. “Really?” He gasped, and to my own surprise, I nodded, taking some of his bags and returning to my apartment. He quickly followed, kicking the door shut behind him.

 

“I ‘ave a guest ru’m down t’e hall,” I explained, shuffling my way to his new room. The door was open, and I walked in and tossed his things down, massaging my aching muscles. The room was an offwhite color, with a deep blue carpet and a bed the color of the walls. It was nice, but nothing too fancy, so I was surprised when he choked back a sort of sob.

 

“T-Thank you,” He breathed, spinning around and wrapping me in a massive bear hug.

 

I squeaked in surprise, kicking my legs as he picked me up. “I’s no pro’lem,” I laughed, wiggling around until he let me down.

 

“It’s just, you don’t even know me, and you’re letting me into your home without hesitation. I don’t know anyone else who would do that,” He told me, his eyes becoming glassy with emotion. I could tell this meant a lot to him, and it lit up a warm, fuzzy feeling inside my gut.

 

“Don’ worry ‘bout it. May’e I shuld in’roduce myself. I’m Addie,” I said, giving a small bow. I don’t know why I did it, it was just some habit whenever I talked to people.

 

A smile lit up his face, “That’s a lovely name, Addie. I’m Brian,” He introduced, taking my hand and brushing his lips ever so softly across my knuckles. I stood there, my breath completely lost, my face as red as a freakin’ stoplight.

 

“Brian…I like that,” I said, mostly to myself. We stood in silence for a few moments, and though it wasn’t awkward, I was still searching for something to say, some way to break this tension that had formed between us. There was an air in the room that I couldn’t seem to identify, and when I looked at him, there was a look on his face that I couldn’t put my finger on. It was almost like he was trying to read me, just like I was to him, but there was something else hiding behind those beautiful eyes that chilled me to the bone. Hunger, lust, desire, something I couldn’t really put into words no matter how hard I tried. It didn’t scare me, but I felt unnerved, knowing in my gut that he was looking over every part of me, eating up my entire look.

 

“Well,” he said, finally breaking the silence, “I’m going to unpack. I really can’t thank you enough for letting me into your home,” He told me, resting his hands on my shoulders. He then did something that still makes me flush when I think about it: he bent down and kissed each cheek, his lips staying against my skin a moment longer than they should have.

 

I told him I’d leave him to it, and that if he needed me, I’d be in the shower. I turned out of the room and walked into my own, pushing the door shut and leaning back against it to regain my composure. My breath had completely escaped me, and as I stood there, trying to regain it, a strange feeling ignited in my stomach, something that I hadn’t felt in a long time, something that made me want the strange man staying right across the hall, something that didn’t care about the consequences.

 

I shook the thoughts from my head and walked to the bathroom, shutting the door and going to turn on the shower. The water beat down on the tile as I waited for it to heat up, slowly pulling my clothes off of my body.

 

As the steam filled the air, I stepped under the water, letting it slide down my skin and down to the drain. I ran my fingers through my short, bleach blond hair, letting my hands slip down the rest of my body. My shoulders, my chest, my breasts, my hips, over my ass, until they fell down at my sides. I felt a small twisting in my gut, closing my eyes as I imagined what would happen if Brian were to walk in.

 

_The door swings open, and I can see through the fogged glass of the shower that Brian was standing there, his eyes wide, mouth agape. I would swing the shower door open, leaning against the glass, my naked body glistening with water. My eyes would trail over him, inspecting every bit of him until they rested on the growing member in his pants. I would walk over to him, snaking my arms around his neck, grinding my body against his own. I could hear his whimpers, his hands hovering over my body, unsure of what to do. I would take my arms from his neck and gently guide his hands to my ass, and that would be all it would take before he lost it. He’d grope at my behind, pulling me closer and grinding up against me, his lips crashing against my own. I’d smirk at each grunt and moan he’d make, and I’d let one hand fall to the clearly visible erection pressing against his jeans, slowly working to undo the buckle of his belt. When I had completely stripped him, he’d push me back into the shower, the hot water beating against our already sweating bodies. He’d push me up against the wall and wrap my legs around his waist, making quick to push himself inside me._

I snapped my eyes open wide with a gasp, trying to ignore how obviously aroused I was. I shut off the water and stepped out of the shower, putting on a bra and matching panties before walking out of the bathroom.

 

I could hear Brian quietly humming over in his room, and my stomach fluttered. Not only was I sexually attracted to this man, but I was also afraid that I was developing genuine feelings for him. I hadn’t known him long, but I couldn’t deny the butterflies in my chest whenever I thought of him. I fell back onto my bed, listening to the tune Brian was singing.

 

_Wise men say only fools rush in_

_But I can't help falling in love with you_

_Shall I stay, would it be a sin_

_If I can't help falling in love with you_

_Like a river flows surely to the sea_

_Darling, so it goes_

_Some things are meant to be_

_Take my hand, take my whole life too_

_For I can't help falling in love with you_

_Like a river flows surely to the sea_

_Darling, so it goes_

_Some things are meant to be_

_Take my hand, take my whole life too_

_For I can't help falling in love with you_

_For I can't help falling in love with you_


End file.
